


Peppermint

by Evie_adams273



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Country House, Engagement, Fire, Fluff, Gay, Lindt Chocolate, M/M, No Angst, Pepper Imps, Peppermint, Picnic, albus is amazing, bet that never gets mentioned again, castle - Freeform, everlasting fire, gay from get go, i came up with this is a sweet shop, i can't be arsed anymore, i hate anxiety, i'm a mess, is that fitting, none at all, rooftop, scorpius is a sucker for sweets, this is rare, this took way too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_adams273/pseuds/Evie_adams273
Summary: Albus takes Scorpius up to a rooftop in the dark, with one purpose. To ask him a question. A single question that could change both of their futures. A question involving a lot of Pepper Imps.





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some fluff. Sheer fluff. For once. Came up with this wandering around a Lindt store.   
Hope you enjoy it. It took way too long to write.  
Thank you to @SunshineScorpius for a bit of the dialogue

“Where are we going?” Scorpius giggled loudly as Albus pulled him around corner after corner after corner.   
“You’ll see,” Albus insisted. “Now stop asking questions and _come on_.”   
“I didn’t know you were into deadlines.”   
“I’m not. I’m just impatient.”

Scorpius muttered something about ‘that being the truth’ and Albus rolled his eyes, continuing to drag him through the corridors of the old castle. He had been informed that it was a country house, but it was almost certainly a castle, in his eyes. There was no way that the amount of architecture around him could be confined to the label of ‘country house’, especially one that was falling apart.

Still, that wasn’t important. What was important was getting Scorpius to the picnic he had set up on the roof, without either of them falling off. He had some things to say, and he had a single question to ask. And he couldn’t help but feel so nervous that part of him worried that he wouldn’t be able to eat anything, therefore tipping Scorpius off that something had been planned, and having Scorpius guess what it was.

Albus wanted it to be a surprise. He really wanted it to be a surprise. Partially because he and James had a longstanding bet as to who would make Scorpius speechless first. But mainly because it would be absolutely adorable if everything went to plan. If it didn’t, well he’d cross that bridge only if absolutely necessary.   
“Seriously, Albie,” Scorpius started to slow down, “why are we running through this abandoned country house?”   
“First off,” Albus let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around him, “it’s a castle.”   
“It’s called Witley House. It’s a house.”   
“Second off,” Albus grinned, “it’s a surprise.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes as Albus broke into a run again, darting up a staircase to reach a ladder. He had arrived slightly early, taking advantage of Scorpius’ later shift at the hospital and using the time to light a few jars of Gubraithian (everlasting) fire to light their last steps to the picnic.

A couple sat at the base of the ladder, one more hanging off the top, and Scorpius glanced at Albus suspiciously. Albus smiled back and gestured for him to go up, following once Scorpius had disappeared from view.

When he got to the top, he wrapped his arms around Scorpius, who was standing on the edge of the roof, breathing in the night air.   
“It’s really nice up here,” he smiled at his boyfriend.   
“That’s why we’re up here,” Albus grinned, laying his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. “But there’s something else.”   
“Something else?”   
“Come on.”

Albus grabbed his hands again, pulling him over the rooftop towards the meal he had laid out. Their path was now almost entirely lit by jars of fire and Scorpius smiled as they passed each one.

And then Scorpius broke into a wide smile as they rounded a corner and he saw the picnic. Albus had done his best to lay everything out neatly, and the dark blanket was surrounded by more jars, though these contained candles rather than balls of fire. On the blanket, he had laid out what he hoped was enough food for the two of them, as well as a small bowl full of sweets.

It was fair to say that, no matter how much he denied it to his work colleagues, Scorpius had never lost his sweet tooth, and Albus was more than willing to feed it. The bowl mainly contained pepper imps, though he had also included several of Scorpius’ other favourites. And he was counting on Scorpius eating quite a few sweets. Because that was where he had placed the little box that cued the question.

Scorpius stared at it, and then looked at Albus, still in awe. Albus smiled at him softly, taking his hand.   
“You set this up?”   
“Yes,” Albus nodded. “You’re working really hard. I thought I’d surprise you.”   
“It’s lovely,” Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus, kissing him on his forehead. “And I love you.”   
“I love you too,” Albus kissed his cheek. “Now sit down because I am getting very hungry.”

Scorpius laughed and obliged, pecking Albus on the cheek as he sat down next to him. Albus smiled back, laying his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. He felt so incredibly nervous, and he did his best to push these feelings from his head. Panicking wouldn’t help and, whatever happened, he knew that Scorpius would still love him. No matter what. There was no ending what the two of them felt for one another.

He tried to remember this as Scorpius started to eat, and he forced himself to take a sandwich and eat something. He did need food, given how hungry he had been earlier that day. Saying that his beautiful boyfriend had distracted him from being hungry may have been realistic, but it was not true.

He wasn’t hungry because he was nervous. And the only way he was going to relieve his nerves was by getting through the meal, and asking the question. Which required eating so that Scorpius would find the box.

Why did his mind insist on planning everything to be so overcomplicated?

He sighed and looked upwards. The clouds had parted to reveal a beautifully-starlit sky, and he searched it to find Scorpius. When he did, he breathed a little more deeply, trying to use it to calm himself. He would always have Scorpius. Scorpius had promised him that. He could believe it.

He reached for a sandwich, trying to take a bite to distract himself. It didn’t do much, but what did was the fact that Scorpius had reached immediately for the bowl of sweets. He laughed, shaking his head. Scorpius looked back at him, poking his tongue out.   
“You know me too well,” he grinned.   
“I’d bloody well hope so,” Albus muttered. “I’ve been making out with you for long enough to know you.”   
“I love you too,” Scorpius smiled as smoke exploded out of his ears.

He picked up a couple more Pepper Imps, passing one to Albus. Albus took it, popping it into his mouth at the same time as Scorpius. The two exploded into fits of laughter as smoke exploded from their heads simultaneously, and Scorpius grabbed Albus, wrapping his arms around him.   
“Eat a sandwich,” Albus muttered, laughing, as he picked up another sandwich and passed it to Scorpius. “You can’t live off sweets.”   
“Watch me.”   
“I am,” Albus nodded. “You really are an appalling example for a Healer.”   
“I’m memorable.”   
“You certainly are,” Albus smiled. “And I love you for it. Even your sugar addiction.”   
“Addiction is a strong word, Al!” Scorpius protested. “I merely enjoy the sweeter things in life. Much like yourself. And I love every part of you, too.” He grinned. “Even when you’re grumpy in the mornings.”   
“Addiction is a strong word,” Albus nodded. “And one that should be used to describe your love affair with sugar. Because, be honest love, ‘enjoy’ is a weak word.”   
“An affair?” Scorpius stared in mock-horror. “Now, honey, you know I only have eyes for you. And you act as if I can’t live without sugar. I’ll have you know that I lasted a whole two hours and fourteen minutes without sugar. Once.”   
“And how long has it been since you last ate sugar?”   
“Before this? Two hours and seven minutes.”   
“Fine,” Albus shook his head, raising an eyebrow as his boyfriend reached back for the pepper imps.

Once the smoke had exploded from his ears once more, Scorpius lay back in Albus’ open arms and Albus smiled.   
“I missed you today,” Scorpius murmured.   
“You don’t always miss me?” Albus pouted.   
“Oh I do, believe me,” Scorpius smiled softly, stroking his hair. “But today hurt a lot more than normal.”   
“I am very sorry,” Albus said softly. “Would another Pepper Imp help?”   
“Enormously.”

Albus sat up properly, moving across to pick up the bowl. He presented it to him in an overly-flamboyant manner and Scorpius laughed, reaching to take another sweet. He stopped, before looking at the bowl carefully. Albus felt the nerves rise in his stomach again.   
“Scor?”   
“There’s something in the bowl.”   
“Sweets,” Albus pretended to frown.   
“Albie,” Scorpius shook his head, reaching out.

Albus felt the breath hitch in his throat as Scorpius pulled out the small, white box he had attempted to hide. He had intended for it to be found, but now that it had been, he was terrified. What if this went wrong? What if this was the end?   
“Albus?”   
“I had a question,” Albus swallowed.   
“Okay,” Scorpius nodded, placing the box between them. “Are you okay?”   
“I’m nervous,” Albus admitted.

He took a deep breath, trying to compose his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say. At some point, he knew that he had compiled a list of things to say, but that was long gone now. So, he was just going to say what came to mind. And hope for the best.

“I love you,” he started quietly, “and I’ve loved you for a long time. I never imagined that I would be asking this of the person who is technically my first love. But I am.   
“I understand if it’s a lot. I understand if you say no. But I want you to know that I’m asking you because I love you more than anyone else in the world. I have spent probably too long thinking about whether I should do this, and I’m going to. Sorry for rambling.”   
“It’s cute,” Scorpius smiled. “Sorry, go on.”   
“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” Albus said slowly, “this is incredibly clichéd and I hope you’ll forgive me. But, will you – would you consider – maybe – if you wanted to…ah shit…marry me?”   
“You want to marry me?” Scorpius looked at him.   
“Yeah,” Albus nodded nervously. “I want to marry you.”

Scorpius paused and Albus felt the pit of nerves in his stomach tighten uncomfortably. He could almost see Scorpius’ mind working and he didn’t want to assume anything. It always grew difficult to read Scorpius at the most inconvenient times. Although, he did know that he shouldn’t try to guess what was going on in his mind at that point.

That wasn’t fair on Scorpius. He just needed to wait.

“I love you,” Scorpius said quietly, reaching to take Albus’ hand. “I love you more than anything in the world and I think I’ve always loved you. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I don’t know how I’d survive. So yes, yes. I’ll marry you. I want to marry you.”   
“Thank you,” Albus felt his eyes swim with tears. “Thank you so much.”

Scorpius pulled him closer, planting a soft kiss on his lips, and Albus leaned into him, closing his eyes. Scorpius loved him as deeply as he loved him back. He could be sure of that, from now until forever.

Albus ran his hands through Scorpius’ hair, finding peace in the movement and love between them. Any conflict that existed in the world, any pain, any wrong, maybe it wasn’t gone, but it was going. Because love existed.

Because love so strong existed and was able to push back any darkness that appeared. It didn’t matter how much darkness existed. There would always be some light that would fight, and win, and Albus believed, truly, that their love could be something in that. Something small, but something.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around him as they broke apart, and Albus lay back, staring up at the stars.   
“Can I open the box?” Scorpius asked.   
“It’s your box,” Albus smiled. “Though it might not be what you’re expecting.”

Scorpius frowned at him, smiling in amusement as he picked up the box, unthreading the tiny little ribbon on the top and opening it slowly. The sides of the box fell away to reveal the single chocolate truffle that Albus had placed inside. Scorpius looked at him, and he laughed.   
“I didn’t want to choose your ring for you – I don’t want to mess up some sort of tradition,” he explained, “and I thought you would like that.”   
“You know,” Scorpius said, “the tradition tends to be that the groom doesn’t choose his ring.”   
“Are you serious?” Albus sighed exasperatedly. “Can we – can we pretend that’s what happened?”   
“I’m joking,” Scorpius laughed. “I don’t care about the traditions. And the truffle is lovely. You know me very well.”   
“I have just asked to marry you, love,” Albus said, pretending to be stern. “I’d rather hope that I knew you very well.”

Scorpius shook his head, taking the truffle and unwrapping it slowly. Albus smiled as he took a bite, swallowing half of it and smiling widely. Then, Scorpius tried to offer the other half to Albus, and Albus stopped a little. Scorpius pouted and Albus opened his mouth, shaking his head as Scorpius placed the truffle in his mouth.   
“You’re meant to eat it,” he prompted when Albus didn’t move.   
“Um…yes,” Albus grinned, swallowing the chocolate quickly.

Scorpius shook his head, rolling his eyes, and then he lay back in Albus’ arms again. Albus wrapped his arms around his fiancé, smiling widely. The nerves were gone. He was engaged. Scorpius loved him.

He didn’t understand how he could doubt that anymore, and he never said anything, because Scorpius so obviously cared about him. It had been fifteen years since they had met. In those fifteen years, they had caused each other more pain than either of them cared to think about, though they never blamed one another. But they had also brought the other more moments of joy than they could count.

Every single day was a joyous blessing that Albus never wanted to forget. And he never would. Not if they spent their lives together, spent every moment loving everything that existed. No matter how long or short, no matter how large or small.   
“I love you,” Scorpius murmured.   
“I love you too,” Albus murmured back, closing his eyes slowly. “When did you first love me?”   
“I don’t know,” Albus admitted. “I think, a long time before we ever became an official thing.”   
“Because your mum banned sugar and you wanted sweets.”   
“That’s why I stayed,” Albus smiled fondly at the memory.   
“Well,” Scorpius reached for another Pepper Imp and Albus shook his head, laughing, “I should say this, love.”   
“Yes?”

His shout came at the same time as the smoke.

“THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS, ALBUS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cute?  
Thanks for reading  
Kudos and comments appreciated  
Twitter: @evieadams273


End file.
